Their secret garden
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: O jardim dos fundos da casa dos Parkinson guarda alguns segredos.


**Nome do autor:** Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta:** Becy

**Título:** Their Secret Garden

**Sumário**: O jardim dos fundos da casa dos Parkinson guarda alguns segredos.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** Oneshot

**Observações: **Fic escrita para o Projetro Slyterin Do It Better do Fórum 6v. Foto utilizada: 23

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

**Their Secret Garden**

O jardim dos fundos da casa dos Parkinson guarda alguns segredos. Segredos esses que, contrariando todas as regras dos segredos, são ruidosos, alegres e inocentes.

O jardim dos Parkinsonsé o lugar que Pansy e Draco procuravam, durante os verões ensolarados ingleses, para rir de suas piadas, sonhos e desejos.

Não se é permitido falar de medos, tristezas ou decepções no jardim. Ele guarda as alegrias, e nada mais.

"Um dia eu serei apanhador da Sonserina" foi o primeiro desejo de Draco que o jardim ouviu. O pequeno de cinco anos voava em sua vassoura infantil e desajeitadamente capturava o pomo de ouro que há pouco ganhara do pai. Claro que nem o pomo, nem a vassoura, voavam muito longe do chão – Narcisa teria um ataque se seu filho voasse além dos muros de proteção, na verdade - mas mesmo assim, os dois não conseguiam conter a alegria. Draco porque se via usando as vestes verde e prata, e Pansy, bom, ela simplesmente ficava feliz quando Draco estava feliz.

"Nós devíamos tentar também, sabe?" Foi a pergunta de Pansy que antecedeu o primeiro beijo deles. Há tempos Draco vangloriava-se de ser experiente e Pansy, sabendo que era mentira, quis pô-lo em prova. Ela sabia que não recusaria o pedido – o orgulho sempre falou mais alto, no caso dele – e ela, por algum motivo, queria muito tentar.

Claro que o beijos foi desajeitado e simples, comparado aos que veriam no futuro, mas aquele beijo foi o único que o jardim testemunhou. E o único que foi seguido da mais sincera alegria e risos.

"O que é um ponto vermelho agonizando embaixo de Hogwarts? Um Potter fugindo de medo de Você-Sabe-Quem" foi a primeira piada tosca que Pansy contou para animar um Draco desolado de onze anos.

Draco não conseguia aceitar o sucesso do Potter; e Pansy e o jardim não conseguiam aceitar a tristeza de Draco.

Não demorou muito para que Draco voltasse a sorrir. Desde então, sempre que Draco apresentava o menor sinal de tristeza, o jardim sussurrava no ouvido de Pansy piadas e comentários idiotas.

"Eu acho que te amo" Pansy disse simplesmente aos quinze anos. Ela passara o verão pensando no assunto e decidira falar o que sentia de uma vez.

Draco não respondeu – Pansy fizera uma afirmação e não uma pergunta - mas Pansy sabia que, a seu modo, Draco também a amava. E apenas isso – comprovado pelo sorriso singelo dele – bastava para que ela se sentisse feliz.

Como o jardim não aceitava tristeza ou preocupações, Pansy não o visitou durante as férias de Natal do sexto ano e nem após o fim da guerra. Draco, sugado pelas sombras, havia sumido de sua vida, de seu jardim, e ela não conseguia manter-se feliz.

Por isso ela reservou seu quarto para as suas preocupações, suas raivas e frustrações.

Draco logo sairia de Askaban. Ela sabia.

Potter podia odiá-la; mas ele não odiava Draco.

E então Pansy soube que Draco estava solto. Com a fortuna presa, com o nome manchado, mas ele estava solto.

Draco voltaria, ao menos mais uma vez, para ela e para o jardim.

Na manhã seguinte a libertação, lá estava ele, estirado na grama e rindo, tal qual rira, quando criança, capturava o pomo.

"Eu, de fato, me tornei, apanhador da Sonserina" disse Draco antes que Pansy pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ele fez um sinal para que ela deitasse ao seu lado e ela obedeceu.

"Sim, você se tornou" respondeu Pansy, não conseguindo conter a alegria. O jardim, no final das contas, sempre tinha esse efeito sobre eles.

"E Pansy?"

"Sim, Draco?"

"Eu acho que te amo" Pansy sabia que ele estava lembrando tanto dos quinze anos deles, como falando a verdade. Ao mesmo tempo, Pansy sabia que eles não ficariam juntos.

Porém, para Pansy e seu jardim, aquilo bastava.

Fim.

Nota da autora: mais uma fic para o Projeto Slyterin Do It Better. Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
